


Rambling On

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, M/M, Pining, Pining Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam wants to tell Dean the truth before it all probably ends. But wanting and doing are two completely different things.





	Rambling On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the August 2017 round of the Wincest Writing Challenge. My prompt was "Ramble On by Led Zeppelin (The Monster At The End of This Book)", and my partner was [manawhaat](http://manawhaat.tumblr.com/).

There’s this low, heavy dread in the pit of Sam’s stomach. Dean’s driving like Sam didn’t recently, in the past 24-hours, try to do the nasty with Lilith. He’s driving like most of their lives aren’t in some books that people obsess over.

Solid tires turning, rambling on along the highway, tarp flapping at the back—the world is still turning, but Sam doubts how much longer they can keep it moving.

And sure Chuck hasn’t written in the demon blood and the sickness that’s inside of Sam, the sickness beyond his addiction. The one that leaves him aching for Dean at night, wishing to bury his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and cry, until he can’t cry no more.

It took so long for Sam to realize who was the one for him, but the end times are here. And when there’s an apocalypse—trying to come forth with his feelings seems so unimportant. Even if they are running out of time, and he knows he probably doesn’t have much longer left to tell Dean the truth.

Despite Dean’s determined, slightly sunny exterior, Sam’s pretty sure his brother is feeling at odds with the Zeppelin track bubbling along on the car stereo. But he’s still not showing a single sign of being in any form of distress.

“Hey,” Sam says just loud enough to be heard over the song, “you wanna go get the rear window fixed?”

Dean grunts and gives Sam a sidelong glance. “There’s a place half a day’s drive away, should have what I need.”

“I keep rambling baby, baby, baby, baby, baby...” the Zeppelin track slowly peters out, and the mix tape in the stereo winds on to something else that Sam can’t focus on.

Sam tries to find something to say. He can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
